Il Mondo
by BabySteph
Summary: Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun adalah laki-laki aneh yang menyanyikan lagu Italia berjudul Il Mondo. ChanBaek! Chanyeol and Baekhyun EXO!


**Title : Il Mondo**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek!**

 **Genre : Yaoi, fluff, drama**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Words count : 4K+**

 **A/N : I do not own the casts. Tapi cerita ini murni milikku.**

 **Summary : Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun adalah laki-laki aneh yang menyanyikan lagu Italia berjudul Il Mondo.**

* * *

Pertemuan pertama Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun terjadi sekitar tahun 2005 ketika mereka masih berada di sekolah menengah atas.

Saat itu lorong sangat sepi karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Tidak banyak siswa yang mau berlama-lama tinggal di sekolah. Chanyeol sendiri sebenarnya ingin segera pulang sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Tapi karena Mrs. Eleanor menyuruhnya menyelesaikan tugas sastra Koreanya, Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut.

Sambil mendengarkan lagu yang keluar dari _earphone_ -nya, Chanyeol berjalan pelan melewati lorong yang mulai gelap. Ketika tiba di persimpangan, seorang lelaki yang lebih mungil darinya berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Chanyeol memelankan langkahnya, membiarkan lelaki mungil itu berjalan di hadapannya.

Lelaki mungil itu menggunakan _headphone_ berwarna biru, mendengarkan lagu sama seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan. Pada awalnya, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak peduli dengan lelaki mungil itu. Ia hanya ingin segera keluar dari sekolahan dan pulang ke rumah. Namun, tubuh lelaki mungil di hadapannya bergerak antusias mengikuti irama music yang memenuhi telinganya. Chanyeol sendiri nyaris tidak percaya bahwa lelaki itu murid sekolah menengah atas. Dengan tingkahnya yang agak berlebihan itu, Chanyeol pikir ia sedang melihat anak sekolah dasar yang tersesat.

Chanyeol heran. Meskipun Jump-nya Kriss Kross terdengar sangat kencang dan memenuhi telinganya, ia masih bisa mendengar suara lelaki mungil di hadapannya ketika ia mulai bernyanyi dengan nada ceria dan menyenangkan.

" _No, stanotte amore non ho piu pensato a te_ ,"

Chanyeol langsung bisa menebak bahwa anak itu sedang menyanyikan lagu Italia –ia mengenali bahasanya tapi tidak tahu lagu milik siapa yang anak itu nyanyikan. Lelaki mungil itu menggerakkan kakinya tak tentu arah, menggoyangkan kepalanya, dan meskipun Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, ia seratus persen yakin lelaki itu sedang tersenyum lebar.

" _Ho aperto gli occhi per guardare intorno a me. E intorno a me girava il mondo come sempre._ "

Suara anak itu terdengar di sepanjang lorong yang sepi, bercampur dengan hembusan udara dan daun-daun yang bergoyang dengan anggunnya. Seolah terhipnotis, Chanyeol menekan tombol ' _stop_ ' pada I-Podnya lalu berjalan lebih lambat, memberi jarak lima meter antara dirinya dan lelaki itu.

" _Gira, il mondo gira. Nello spazio senza fine con gli amori appena nati. Con gli amori gia finiti con la gioia e col dolore della gente come me_."

Chanyeol memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Matanya sibuk mengawasi pergerakan lelaki mungil di hadapannya. Sesekali tersenyum ketika anak itu mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya. Tubuhnya tidak bisa diam dan Chanyeol berpikir bahwa laki-laki itu sungguh berani karena menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan suara keras di lorong sekolah.

" _Un mondo soltanto adesso, io ti guardo. Nel uo silenzio io mi guardo. Nel tuo silenzio io mi perdo. E sono niente accanto a te. Il mondo non si e fermato mai un momento. La note insegue sempre il giordo. Ed il giordo verra_."

Anak itu menggantungkan kedua tangannya di udara, bahunya bergerak maju mundur sementara langkahnya begitu hati-hati. Chanyeol tercengang. Anak itu terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang melangkah di altar. Berjalan (nyaris seperti menari) menuju pasangannya yang sedang menunggu di sebelah pastor.

Suaranya yang merdu –chanyeol tidak bisa menyangkal untuk yang satu itu— memecah keheningan sore ketika ia menyanyikan bagian _reff_ , terdengar begitu menyenangkan dan membangkitkan semangat. Suaranya membangkitkan sesuatu di dalam diri Chanyeol, mengirimkan getara halus yang asing di balik tulang rusuknya. Rambutnya yang bergoyang, tubuhnya yang seperti orang berdansa, dan suaranya yang menyenangkan mengingatkan Chanyeol dengan musim semi. Musim di mana udara begitu sejuk, burung-burung berterbangan dengan bebas, pohon-pohon berdansa bersama matahari, dan pohon Sakura merontokkan bunga-bunganya yang indah. Musim di mana setiap harinya terasa begitu menyenangkan dan damai.

Gelombang kekecewaan menyerang Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu menghilang dari hadapannya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, terpaku dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya. Matanya membelak dengan ekspresi terguncang. Chanyeol merasa kosong melompong ketika menatap lorong yang senyap, tidak ada seorangpun di sana. Lelaki itu menghilang, punggungnya menjauh dari pandangan Chanyeol.

Kekecewaan dan perasaan kosong itu bertahan selama satu minggu penuh, membuat Chanyeol kehilangan semangat dan sibuk mencari judul lagu yang anak itu nyanyikan meskipun usahanya gagal total karena yang ada di dalam kepala Chanyeol hanyalah bagaimana suara anak itu terdengar.

Lalu, pada malam perayaan ulang tahun sekolahnya, Chanyeol yang baru saja memasuki aula (ia terlambat karena mobilnya mogok) mendengar nada-nada yang tidak asing di kepalanya, nada-nada sialan yang mengganggu tidurnya setiap malam. Ketika Chanyeol mendesak kerumuman hingga ia dapat melihat kearah panggung, dadanya berdebar pelan ketika matanya yang bulat melihat Kyungsoo –teman sekelasnya- sedang menyanyikan lagu Italia itu bersama dengan seorang lelaki mungil yang manis.

Malam itu pula, Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa lelaki mungil itu bernama Byun Baekhyun. Dan lagu Italia yang ia nyanyikan berjudul Il Mondo.

* * *

Sejak malam itu, Kyungsoo menjadi orang yang paling menderita karena Chanyeol selalu menyuruhnya mencari informasi soal Baekhyun. Hari di mana ia melihat Baekhyun di lorong adalah hari pertama lelaki itu bersekolah. Baekhyun merupakan murid pindahan. Sebelum ini, ia menetap di Pohang bersama kedua orang tuanya dan saudara lelaki yang cantik bernama Luhan.

Selama hampir satu bulan Chanyeol tidak berhenti merengek pada Kyungsoo, bertingkah seperti bayi anjing menyebalkan yang membuat Kyungsoo jengkel setengah mati. Kyungsoo bukannya tidak mau membantu Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu begitu baik padanya. Ia bahkan membantu Kyungsoo dan Jongin hingga akhirnya mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Namun, sikap Chanyeol yang mirip seorang maniak membuat Kyungsoo tidak tahan. Hingga suatu siang, tanpa aba-aba, Kyungsoo mengundang Chanyeol ke apartemennya tanpa tahu bahwa Baekhyun juga datang. Kyungsoo merasa memberikan Chanyeol pelajaran sesekali bukanlah ide buruk. Berkat bantuan dari Jongin, akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di dalam satu ruangan yang sama; di dalam kamar Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol panik setengah mati ketika mendengar pintu di kunci dari luar. Baekhyun yang berdiri di sebelahnya cuman bisa melongo, masih belum sepenuhnya bisa mencerna situasi. Chanyeol yang sudah berkeringat dingin mulai menggedor pintu kamar Kyungsoo dengan brutal, mirip orang tidak waras.

"Do Kyungsoo, cepat buka pintunya!" ia berteriak dengan suara beratnya yang keras. "Hei, apa-apaan ini? Kau sudah gila, ya? Aku akan mematahkan lehermu begitu keluar dari kamar sialan ini. Do Kyungsoo!"

Chanyeol menendang-nendang pintu sementara Baekhyun hanya diam saja. Lelaki itu menggeram marah ketika suara tawa Jongin dan Kyungsoo menggema di telinganya.

"Coba saja, Park Chanyeol." kata Jongin dengan suara mengejek dari luar sana. "Kyungsoo sedang berada di dalam pelukanku. Kau tidak bisa menyentuhnya sebelum melangkahi mayatku."

"Kim Jongin, aku akan merobek mulut sialanmu itu!" Chanyeol memukul pintu dengan beringas. Jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali untuk dua alasan; jengkel dengan tingkah teman-temannya dan sadar kehadiran Baekhyun di sampingnya membuatnya makin gila.

"Sudah ya, aku dan Kyungsoo ingin pergi belanja dulu. Kami tidak akan lama kok. Kalian hanya harus bertahan selama beberapa jam."

"Apa? Kau pikir kau siapa berani memutuskan semuanya? Buka pintunya. Sekarang!"

Chanyeol menunggu, tapi tidak terdengar apapun kecuali tawa sialan dari kedua temannya. Jantungnya seolah jatuh ke tanah ketika ia mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup; Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah pergi. Dua keparat itu meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sendirian. Dua keparat itu membuat Chanyeol kelimpungan dan berkeringat dingin karena harus berada di dalam satu ruangan bersama dengan Baekhyun.

Merasa usahanya sia-sia, Chanyeol melangkah menjauh dari pintu dengan perasaan terguncang. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Baekhyun sedang duduk di tepi ranjang Kyungsoo. Matanya yang melengkung menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa Chanyeol jelaskan karena kepalanya sibuk memaki sikapnya yang brutal.

Byun Baekhyun tampak jauh lebih mungil dari yang terakhir kali Chanyeol lihat. Ia duduk di sana dengan ekspresi seperti seorang bayi yang polos, betul-betul menggemaskan sampai-sampai membuat lutut Chanyeol gemetaran. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan berdeham untuk merilekskan tubuh.

Mencoba menjadi pria yang pemberani, Chanyeol menghela napas pelan lalu menatap Baekhyun tepat di matanya. "Maafkan aku. Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang tidak termaafkan."

Baekhyun memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan Chanyeol mati-matian menahan kedua tangannya yang gatal ingin menyentuh wajah cantiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Baekhyun dengan suara pelan, tidak berani menatap Chanyeol. "Kyungsoo bilang aku tidak boleh protes. Dia bilang aku tidak akan menyesal jika menurut."

Chanyeol tersentak keras seolah ada banteng yang baru saja menerjang tubuhnya. Ia mulai mengerti situasinya sekarang. Dan meskipun kelakuan kedua temannya betul-betul tidak termaafkan, tapi sekarang Chanyeol mengerti apa yang sedang mereka coba lakukan.

Kyungsoo ingin Chanyeol jujur mengenai perasaannya kepada Baekhyun.

Ya Tuhan, tidak sulit menebaknya. Kyungsoo sudah sering mendesaknya untuk jujur, untuk berani, dan untuk satu langkah lebih maju. Tapi mana bisa Chanyeol berkonsentrasi jika Baekhyun ada di hadapannya? Anak itu berjarak dua langkah dengannya. Struktur wajahnya bisa Chanyeol jelajahi dengan jarak sedekat ini. Bau stroberi yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun menusuk hidung Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu pusing seperti orang mabuk.

Di tambah, bagaimana caranya untuk jujur tanpa terlihat seperti seorang manik? _Well_ , Chanyeol akui ia memang sedikit tidak waras jika sudah menyangkut Baekhyun. Mau bagaimana lagi. Seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta sangat sulit dikendalikan. Chanyeol benci mendapati dirinya sedang dimabuk cinta karena itu membuatnya terlihat seperti orang tolol. Tapi anehnya ia baik-baik saja jika harus menjadi tolol untuk Baekhyun.

Sebelum ini, mereka sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara. Chanyeol ingin mendengar suara lelaki itu, ia ingin mengobrol dengan Baekhyun seperti orang normal pada umumnya. Ia tidak ingin langsung pada _point_ -nya. Ia ingin mengamati lelaki itu terlebih dahulu, mendekatinya pelan-pelan, dan memastikan bahwa keberadaannya diterima oleh lelaki itu.

Pemikiran itu menimbulkan keberanian dalam diri Chanyeol dan membuat ia lebih percaya diri dari sebelumnya. Ia naik ke atas ranjang Kyungsoo, duduk bersila di atas sana. Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka akhirnya duduk berhadapan.

"Um.. Kyungsoo bilang kalian sudah bersahabat sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Apa itu benar?" tanya Baekhyun, memulai konversasi.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi terkadang ia bisa berubah menjadi sama keparatnya seperti Jongin atau Sehun."

Wajah Baekhyun berubah merah. "Kau masih marah dengan mereka? Sejak tadi kau tidak berhenti menyebut kata 'keparat' dengan intonasi tinggi."

"Ma-maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa," Baekhyun buru-buru menggeleng. "Kyungsoo bilang namamu Park Chanyeol. Kau sudah tahu namaku, kan, Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Chanyeol saja. Tolong jangan tambahkan 'ssi' di belakang namaku."

"Baiklah."

Hening sejenak. Posisi mereka yang berhadapan sekarang menjadi tidak nyaman karena Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat kearah lain selain ke wajah Baekhyun yang betul-betul indah. Ia panik ketika mereka nyaris kehabisan topic untuk di bahas. Tapi ketika matanya jatuh pada _earphone_ Baekhyun yang menggantung di lehernya, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Kau punya Il Mondo di dalam sana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk I-Pod milik Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu menunduk menatap I-podnya, menatap Chanyeol lagi, lalu mengangguk.

"Boleh aku mendengarnya?"

"Tentu saja!"

Chanyeol tidak berharap Baekhyun akan bergerak lebih dekat dengannya. Tapi ketika anak itu bergerak cepat hingga tahu-tahu sudah duduk di sebelahnya, Chanyeol secara otomatis menahan napasnya. Bau stroberi Baekhyun menjadi lebih kuat dan Chanyeol mati-matian menjaga kewarasannya.

Kulit Baekhyun yang bergesek dengan kulitnya ketika lelaki mungil itu memasangkan satu _earphone_ ke telinganya membuat Chanyeol merinding. Mereka berdua duduk bersebalahan dengan kedua kaki diluruskan sementara punggung mereka bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Kau mau mendengarkan versi Italia atau Inggrisnya? Aku punya dua."

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan antusias. "Ya. Satu milik Jimmy Fontana. Satu milik Engelbert Humperdinck."

"Aku mau mendengarkan keduanya hanya jika kau mau menyanyikannya keras-keras."

"Huh?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi bingungnya yang menggemaskan.

Chanyeol sengaja tidak menjawab. Ia hanya balas menatap anak itu dan tersenyum manis. Baekhyun mengerjap sekali lalu mengangguk dengan wajah merah.

Chanyeol ingat betapa tidak puas dirinya sewaktu di lorong dan di pesta ulang tahun sekolah. Ia tidak puas karena ia tidak bisa menikmati suara Baekhyun selama yang ia inginkan. Bahwa ketika di pesta ulang tahun sekolah mereka, suara Baekhyun dipersembahkan untuk semua penonton yang hadir. Bukan untuk diri Chanyeol sendiri. Namun, hari ini, Chanyeol tidak dapat mendeskripsikan perasaannya ketika suara Baekhyun menggema di dalam ruangan Kyungsoo yang kecil. Hanya ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun sedang menyanyi untuk Chanyeol membuat lagu yang terdengar dari _earphone_ hanya berupa nada-nada tidak berarti, samar, dan tidak bisa telinga Chanyeol tangkap dengan baik. Telinganya hanya mampu mendengar suara Baekhyun yang sama seperti ketika ia mendengarnya di lorong. Merdu, menenangkan, ceria, antusias, dan betul-betul Baekhyun.

Astaga, Chanyeol memang benar-benar seorang maniak.

* * *

Cara Chanyeol untuk meminta Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya betul-betul barbar di mata Chanyeol, tapi betul-betul spesial di mata Baekhyun.

Setelah kejadian terkunci di dalam kamar Kyungsoo, mereka berdua menjadi dekat. Chanyeol berhenti merengek pada Kyungsoo. Ia bisa langsung menemui Baekhyun jika ia ingin melihat laki-laki itu. Chanyeol bisa langsung mengirim pesan singkat kepada Baekhyun ketika lelaki itu merasa bosan dan butuh teman untuk bercerita.

Semuanya berjalan lancar. Chanyeol menikmati hari-harinya bersama Baekhyun. Ia bebas mengajak lelaki itu pergi kemana pun. Asalkan Baekhyun mengijinkan, asalkan Baekhyun setuju, Chanyeol bisa membawa lelaki itu ke semua tempat yang ia ingin kunjungi bersama Baekhyun. Namun, semua berubah ketika Wu Yifan –murid pindahan dari China- muncul di kelas Baekhyun.

Kris, nama panggilan Yifan, adalah laki-laki yang memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol. Semua gadis memujanya. Lelaki itu tampan, bahkan Baekhyun mengucapkan hal tersebut secara terang-terangan di wajah Chanyeol. Seolah masih belum cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol marah, di hari kedua lelaki itu bersekolah, Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa Kris adalah teman dekatnya. Teman yang akan ia ajak untuk makan siang bersama di kantin, teman bermain basket bersama, dan Baekhyun secara suka rela menjadi _tour guide_ Kris.

Ini tidak bisa diterima Chanyeol. Kepalanya terasa mendidih dan tangannya gatal ingin menonjok wajah Kris yang selalu berekspresi dingin ketika bersama orang lain tapi bisa berubah lembek ketika bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol benci melihat ekspresi memuja di wajah Kris ketika lelaki tinggi itu menatap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sangat ingin menyingkirkan Kris dari Baekhyun, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut tanpa melukai perasaan anak itu. Bagi Chanyeol, kebahagiaan anak itu adalah prioritasnya. Ia mana bisa menyakiti Baekhyun. Itu sama saja menyakiti perasaannya sendiri. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan adalah tetap bersama anak itu, mengawasinya, dan selalu menahan diri tiap kali Kris menepuk-nepuk kepala Baekhyun di depan wajahnya.

Chanyeol berpikir bahwa sebaiknya ia segera menyatakan perasaannya kepada Baekhyun. Tidak masalah jika Baekhyun menolaknya. Itu tidak penting untuk Chanyeol. Ia hanya akan mengatakannya, membiarkan Baekhyun tahu perasaannya, melegakan hatinya yang penuh sesak karena terus menerus menahan diri. Jika Baekhyun menolak dan tidak mau melihatnya lagi, Chanyeol akan mengamati anak itu dari kejauhan seperti dahulu kala.

Chanyeol memikirkan hal ini matang-matang; cara termanis menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Ia meminta pendapat Kyungsoo dan Jongin, melihatkan Sehun juga, dan berterima kasih pada ketiga sahabatnya karena akhirnya ia menemukan jalan keluarnya.

Chanyeol berencana memesan sebuah tempat di salah satu restoran mahal, memberikan pertunjukan kecil dengan gitar kesayangannya, lalu menyatakan perasaannya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Ia bahkan sudah mengirim pakaiannya ke tukang laundry supaya bersih dan wangi. Ia hanya tinggal memberitahu Baekhyun untuk datang.

Namun, siang itu, Chanyeol betul-betul kehilangan akal ketika ia melihat wajah Kris begitu dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun. Mereka duduk berhadapan di meja kantin, tapi tubuh Kris condong kearah Baekhyun seolah-olah akan menciumnya. Satu tangannya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun sementara mata Baekhyun tertutup.

Seisi kantin memperhatikan Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu berjalan kearah meja Baekhyun dan Kris dengan aura mengerikan; hitam pekat dan sedingin es. Tatapan matanya begitu tajam sehingga tidak ada yang berani bersuara.

Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol menarik kerah seragam Kris lalu menonjok wajah keparat Wu Yifan –sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia lakukan sejak pertama kali melihat Kris- hingga lelaki tinggi itu tersungkur ke lantai sambil meringis kesakitan. Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi setengah terkejut setengah marah. Chanyeol berjalan mendekatinya, masih dengan kemarahan yang begitu menakutkan sementara Baekhyun menjerit.

"Chanyeol! Ada apa denganmu? Hei, hentikan!"

Baekhyun panik melihat Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Kris. Mengherankan bagaimana Chanyeol yang meskipun juga tinggi tapi lebih kurus dari Kris mampu mengangkat tubuh Kris yang lebih besar dan lebih tinggi.

"Kau," Chanyeol mendesis pada Kris sementara matanya berkilat penuh amarah. "Jangan pernah menyentuh Baekhyun lagi. Aku betul-betul muak padamu!"

Chanyeol memberikan satu pukulan lagi di pipi Kris yang masih mulus dan membuat Kris tersungkur di lantai lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Baekhyun buru-buru menghampiri Kris, menatapnya khawatir, nyaris menangis melihat kedua pipi Kris berubah warna menjadi ungu.

"K-Kris, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kris mengusap sudut bibirnya yang robek dan langsung meringis. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun membantu Kris untuk duduk di kursi, tidak peduli pada geraman marah yang terlontar dari tenggorokan Chanyeol. Setelah memastikan Kris duduk dengan nyaman, Baekhyun berbalik dengan tajam dan menatap Chanyeol dengan kemarahan yang setara dengan lelaki itu.

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Datang-datang langsung membuat rusuh. Tindakanmu betul-betul brutal!"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tinjunya. Wajahnya berubah merah, tidak terima Baekhyun membela Kris.

"Itu karena dia berniat menciummu di depan publik. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Keparat itu tidak boleh menyentuhmu!" lolong Chanyeol, suara beratnya terdengar hingga di setiap sudut kantin.

Mata Baekhyun membelak. Untuk sesaat ekspresinya kosong. Tapi wajahnya berubah merah lagi karena marah.

"Tolol! Siapa yang akan berciuman? Dia hanya ingin meniup mataku yang kemasukan debu. Dasar sinting. Kau itu sebenarnya kenapa sih?! Lagi pula jika aku dan Kris memang akan berciuman, apa pedulimu?"

Napas Baekhyun terengah-engah, dadanya naik turun. Geraman yang Chanyeol keluarkan betul-betul buas, membuat lutut Baekhyun gemetar dan tubuhnya merinding. Chanyeol menatapnya tajam, tatapannya seolah dapat membelah Baekhyun menjadi dua bagian. Tidak ingin kalah, Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, mengangkat dagunya, dan dengan berani menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menantang.

Kepala Chanyeol panas, tangannya sakit setelah menonjok Kris dua kali, napasnya tidak teratur, dan ia pusing karena otaknya tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar. Tanpa bisa menahan diri lagi, ia berjalan melintasi udara kosong, mendekati Baekhyun buru-buru lalu menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dan meskipun cara Chanyeol salah dan kasar, ia tidak menyesal ketika menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Baekhyun yang setengah terbuka.

Semua mata menatap kearah mereka, terperangah melihat tindakan Chanyeol yang secara tiba-tiba mencium Baekhyun dengan brutal di hadapan seluruh penghuni sekolah. Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang berada di sana cuman bisa menggelengkan kepala sementara Sehun memutar bola mata. Kris yang masih sibuk mengurangi denyutan sakit di ujung bibirnya tersenyum miring melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hampir gila ketika bibir Baekhyun bergerak untuk membalas ciumannya yang brutal. Merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih rileks di pelukannya, Chanyeol melambatkan ritme ciumannya. Ia merengkuh punggung Baekhyun, menempelkan tubuh mereka hingga menimbulkan getaran-getaran menyenangkan di lutut keduanya. Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan hati-hati, menebus ciuman brutalnya dengan lumatan-lumatan lembut yang membuat kaki Baekhyun berubah seperi _jelly_. Chanyeol mencium lelaki itu dengan perasaan penuh damba. Melalui kecupannya, napasnya, gerakannya, ia ingin memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol betul-betul mencintai anak itu.

Ketika akhirnya ciuman mereka terlepas, Chanyeol menyatukan kening mereka hingga hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Baekhyun. Napas mereka berantakan tapi anehnya keduanya justru tersenyum seperti manusia idiot.

"Tidak boleh," bisik Chanyeol posesif. "Tidak boleh ada yang menyentuh Baekhyun selain Chanyeol. Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis sekali sampai-sampai Chanyeol merasa ia akan meledak.

Rencana Chanyeol rusak total. Tidak ada makan malam romantis, tidak ada pertunjukan kecil yang mengesankan, tidak ada tempat mewah. Chanyeol justru merusak rencananya sendiri dengan emosinya. Tindakannya memang bar-bar. Ia berhutang minta maaf pada Kris.

Meskipun ini agak memalukan –semua orang masih menatap mereka seolah-olah mereka adalah actor teater- tapi Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya kebas ketika Baekhyun memeluknya, membisikkan kata yang paling ingin Chanyeol dengar seumur hidupnya.

"Baekhyun juga mencintai Chanyeol."

* * *

 **Pohang, Korea Selatan**

 **2015**

Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun duduk berhadapan dan saling menatap dengan sengit. Mereka bertahan pada posisi tersebut selama lima menit penuh. Kedua tangan mereka terlipat di dada, sama-sama menunjukkan sikap keras kepala. Alis Baekhyun terangkat, menunggu Chanyeol mengalah. Tapi lelaki itu hanya terdiam, balas menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sama tajamnya. Jengah dengan keheningan yang tidak kunjung hancur, Baekhyun akhirnya berdiri dengan cara menghentakkan kaki.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menggantinya, aku tidak mau menikah." Kata Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol bangkit dengan marah, menyusul Baekhyun yang sekarang berada di dapur untuk mengambil susu stroberi di dalam kulkas.

"Kenapa kau begitu bersikeras menyuruhku menggantinya? Itu lagu yang bagus." Sahut Chanyeol tidak mau kalah.

Baekhyun membanting pintu kulkas setelah mengambil sekotak susu stroberinya. Ekspresi merajuknya nyaris membuat Chanyeol luluh, tapi ia tidak ingin menyerah semudah itu. Selama ini ia selalu lemah terhadap keinginan anak itu. Hanya untuk hari ini saja ia ingin menang dari Baekhyun.

"Ya, memang. Tapi orang-orang bakal tertawa mendengar Il Mondo sebagai music pengiring pernikahan kita. Di hari pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun, mereka memilih lagu _ballad_ yang betul-betul romantis dan cocok dengan suasana pernikahan yang hikmat."

Ekspresi Chanyeol sekeras kayu. "Aku tidak peduli. Yang menikah kita, bukan orang-orang."

"Chanyeol!"

"Baekhyun!"

Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik sebelum Baekhyun membuang muka dan mulai mengumpat tidak jelas. Chanyeol menghela napas berat, kepalanya serasa akan pecah. Ia sudah cukup pusing dihadapkan dengan persiapan pernikahan yang ribet, menyita waktu juga tenaga.

Mereka memutuskan semua bersama-sama; makanan, tempat, tamu undangan, tema pernikahan, gaun, semuanya. Dan mereka selalu bisa mencapai kesepakatan yang menguntungkan kedua belah pihak. Namun, masalah lagu pengiring yang terlihat sederhana nyatanya malah membuat Chanyeol semakin pusing.

Il Mondo punya banyak kenangan untuk Chanyeol. Lagu itu sangat berarti untuk Chanyeol. Ia ingin menggunakan lagu itu sebagai lagu pengiring ketika Baekhyun berjalan ke altar, berjalan kearahnya. Baekhyun harusnya mengetahui hal ini. Jika bukan karena lagu Italia kuno itu, Chanyeol tidak akan mendengar suara Baekhyun lalu jatuh cinta padanya. Di tambah, Il Mondo adalah satu-satunya lagu Italia yang bisa Chanyeol nyanyikan dengan baik; ia hapal liriknya di luar kepala.

Anak itu betul-betul keras kepala. Hanya karena Kyungsoo dan Luhan menertawakan lagu pengiring mereka dan menganggap Il Mondo betul-betul ide yang buruk, Baekhyun menjadi terpengaruh dan bersikeras mengganti lagunya padahal mereka sudah setuju sebelumnya.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, Tuan Byun."

"Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya. Ekspresi merajuknya semakin menjadi-jadi. Alisnya tertekuk, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah sementara matanya berubah berair. Chanyeol memejamkan mata, mati-matian mempertahankan perlindungan dirinya. Tidak.. Baekhyun hanya sedang berusaha meruntuhkan keyakinannya dan ingin Chanyeol menuruti kemauannya.

"Aku mau lagunya diganti. _Please_?"

Sialan, Chanyeol memaki dalam hati. Chanyeol betul-betul lemah jika sudah berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Ia masih tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja. Keinginan untuk menang dari Baekhyun betul-betul kuat tapi juga lemah disaat yang bersamaan.

Anak itu mendekati Chanyeol, berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan ekspresi seperti bayi anjing yang tersesat. Chanyeol mengerang, tidak tahan lagi. Ekspresi wajahnya betul-betul tersiksa ketika kepalanya mengangguk sekali.

"Terserah kau saja lah."

Baekhyun langsung tersenyum lebar lalu buru-buru mencium pipi Chanyeol.

* * *

Mereka menikah di sebuah gereja kecil di dekat rumah Baekhyun di Pohang. Dulunya, gereja itu adalah gereja yang sering Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kunjungi. Chanyeol benci melaksanakan pernikahan di tempat manapun selain rumah. Dan Baekhyun seratus persen setuju.

Dan di sini lah Chanyeol. Berdiri di hadapan pastor dengan tubuh menghadap pintu gereja yang tertutup, menunggu pintu itu terbuka. Dadanya berdebar keras sekali karena gugup. Tangannya mulai berkeringat. Sehun sudah memberinya nasihat untuk menarik napas secara perlahan-lahan jika serangan gugupnya semakin parah. Chanyeol sudah mengatur napasnya, sudah berusaha setenang mungkin, tapi tetap saja kakinya tidak bisa diam. Ia butuh melihat Baekhyun sesegera mungkin.

Lalu, terbukalah pintu gereja yang besar itu.

Terdengarlah sebuah melodi yang betul-betul familiar di telinga Chanyeol hingga membuat lelaki itu menyerngitkan dahi karena heran.

 _ **Stay beside me**_

 _ **Stay beside me**_

 _ **Say you'll never leave me**_

Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu gereja dengan Kyungsoo di belakang punggungnya, memainkan peran sebagai _maid of honour_ -nya Baekhyun.

Anak itu, meskipun Chanyeol sudah sering menyebutnya indah, tapi hari ini Baekhyun terlihat berpuluh kali lipat lebih indah dan mengesankan di mata Chanyeol hingga membuat jantungnya berdebar semakin keras.

Sementara Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di sana memberikan tatapan jahil kepada Chanyeol, nyaris menertawakan ekspresi kaget Chanyeol ketika lagu Il Mondo akhirnya betul-betul menjadi lagu pengiring di pernikahan mereka.

 _ **How I love you**_

 _ **How I love you**_

 _ **How I need you**_

 _ **Please believe me**_

Anak itu berjalan pelan-pelan menuju Chanyeol. Tuksedo putih yang ia pakai melekat pas di tubuh mungilnya sementara sebuket bunga yang ia pegang mempermanis penampilan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengingat masa sekolah menengah atasnya. Sore itu, di lorong sekolah yang sepi, kali pertama ia melihat Byun Baekhyun dan langsung terhipnotis suaranya yang indah. Ia merasa seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Sepuluh tahun berjalan begitu cepat dan sekarang Baekhyun berjalan di altar menuju Chanyeol; masa depan Baekhyun.

 _ **In your arms I found my heaven**_

 _ **And your lips have done their part**_

 _ **Il Mondo…**_

 _ **Your love is all I nedd in my world**_

 _ **Let tender kisses plead in my world**_

 _ **How could I ever live without you**_

Di sudut matanya, Chanyeol bisa melihat Luhan terkikik geli di sebelah Sehun sementara Kyungsoo sedang menahan tawanya. Mereka betul-betul berpikir Il Mondo adalah ide yang buruk.

Namun, betapa pun orang-orang menganggap bahwa lagu ini tidak cocok dengan tema pernikahan mereka, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak peduli dan hanya memusatkan perhatiannya pada pergerakan lelaki itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sekali sampai-sampai matanya melengkung membentuk seperti bulan sabit. Ia menggoyangkan kepalanya, menggerakkan bahunya ke kanan dan ke kiri, sementara kakinya bergerak pelan-pelan dengan langkah anggun.

Anak itu menari lagi, menikmati music yang memenuhi isi gereja, bergerak seolah-olah hanya ada Chanyeol dan dirinya sendiri di dalam ruangan itu. Ia terlihat betul-betul indah di mata Chanyeol.

Kali pertama mereka bertemu, Chanyeol berjalan di belakang punggung Baekhyun seperti seorang penguntit. Tapi menyadari bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari paling bersejarah dalam hidup Chanyeol, ia tidak tahan untuk tidak ikut menari bersama Baekhyun.

Serangan gugupnya hilang tak berbekas dan ia betul-betul merasa ringan ketika menggerakkan kakinya mengikuti nada yang terdengar.

 _ **Il Mondo..**_

 _ **My heart belongs to you so take it**_

 _ **And promise me you'll never break it**_

 _ **Say you'll stay here in my arms**_

Baekhyun berhenti satu langkah di hadapan Chanyeol. Wajahnya memerah namun bibirnya tersenyum lebar sekali, tidak kalah lebar dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dengan sikap jantan dan Baekhyun dengan tegas menerima uluran tangan tersebut.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan, merasa seperti akan meledak sementara suara pastor yang menggema di dalam gereja tidak betul-betul bisa masuk ke dalam telinga mereka. Chanyeol sibuk mengagumi keindahan Baekhyun sementara lelaki mungil itu menahan diri untuk tidak melompat ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol saat ini juga.

Ketika tiba saat mengucapkan sumpah, Chanyeol mengucapkan bait pertama dengan suara rendahnya yang selalu membuat Baekhyun menjadi gila. Baekhyun menyusul, mengucapkannya dengan penuh penghayatan dan menunjukkan dengan jelas kepada Chanyeol bagaimana perasaannya.

Dan kemudian, 'Aku bersedia' telah diucapkan dari mulut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar, kelewat lebar hingga Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara tawa Jongin dan Sehun yang merasa geli dengan tingkah idiot Chanyeol. Tapi lelaki mungil itu tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain suara Chanyeol yang menggema di telinganya. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, merasa begitu bahagia sampai air matanya sudah siap meledak seperti banjir. Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu dengan perasaan penuh damba sementara kakinya seolah kebas.

"Aku bersedia." Kata Baekhyun pelan, suaranya bergetar sementara setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Kalian telah resmi menjadi pasangan. Tuan Park Chanyeol, Anda boleh mencium pasangan Anda."

Chanyeol bergerak mendekat. Satu tangannya meraih tangan Baekhyun sementara tangannya yang lain terangkat untuk mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang basah.

"Sayangku," Chanyeol seolah sedang mendendangkan Baekhyun sehingga anak itu otomatis memejamkan mata untuk menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol.

Napas mereka bertabrakan, pelan dan teratur. Chanyeol menempelkan kening mereka sementara hidungnya menyentuh hidung Baekhyun. Secara perlahan-lahan, Chanyeol menurunkan bibirnya, mencari bibir Baekhyun.

Ketika bibir mereka menyatu, Baekhyun merasa sesuatu di dalam dirinya baru saja meledak menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil. Mereka sudah sering berciuman, bersentuhan, dan melakukan kontak fisik lainnya. Ini bukan ciuman terpanas mereka, bukan ciuman menggebu-gebu, tapi ini merupakan ciuman terbaik mereka.

Chanyeol nyaris merasa kebas. Ciuman mereka begitu lambat, tidak terburu-buru, dan begitu penuh damba hingga membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo nyaris menjerit karena gemas. Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun seolah-olah lelaki mungil itu adalah sesuatu paling berharga yang bisa ia miliki. Chanyeol bersedia menjaganya, mencintai sepanjang hidup, dan membiarkan kisah cinta mereka berjalan mengikuti arus kehidupan.

Dan pada waktunya nanti, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan mendapatkan _happily-ever-after_ mereka sendiri.

* * *

 **ENDING**

Halooooooooo!

Benar-benar tidak terduga. Setengah ngak percaya aku bisa nyelesain ini dalam semalam.

Mulanya, aku cuman pengen bikin drabble sederhana. Pikirku, paling cuman menghabiskan tiga sampai lima halaman. Paling cuman 1000 kata. Apa banget jadinya meleber jadi berhalam-halaman dan tembus 4K lebih -_-

Fanfic ini tercipta karena aku lagi tergila-gila sama lagu Il Mondo. Serius deh. Lagunya asik banget. Ngebayangin Baekhyun nyanyi Il Mondo yang versi Italia bikin gemes sendiri aawww

Aku betul-betul menikmati membuat fanfic ini. Sesuatu yang spontan memang menyenangkan. Kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa ngak ada adegan ngelamar atau alur yang terkesan kecepatan, aku rasa memang lebih baik begini. Aku ngak mau ngerusak ritmenya. Aku nulis secara runtut apa yang muncul di kepala.

Ini sih pasaran ya. Jelek banget. Tapi semoga yang baca terhibur. Akhirnya aku bisa nulis fanfic ChanBaek lagi!

Maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan. Untuk TANGLED, aku akan melanjutkannya sesegera mungkin.

 **XOXO, RARA.**


End file.
